There is a paucity of prospective epidemiologic data which examines the incidence of new cardiovascular events in relation to long-term work patterns. It is proposed that the existing Framingham Study data be used to examine the relationship of work situation at biennial intervals to the occurrence of subsequent cardiovascular disease over 30 years of follow-up by age in each sex taking into account coexistent major cardiovascular risk factors. Medical data, work history and other psychosocial data available for the 5,209 participants of the Framingham Heart Study will be used in the proposed analyses. This involves: (a) integration of medical, work history and psychosocial data bases available through different ongoing research grants, and (b) the creation of a relevant comprehensive computer work tape to be used for the proposed analyses. The study will focus on three major characteristics of lifetime work history: labor force participation, occupations and employers. Labor force participation components will include: unemployment history, number of jobs simultaneously held, full-time vs. part-time work, and overtime work patterns. Occupational parameters such as physical demand, psychological stress, upward and downward SES mobility, DOT and census occupational categories, and exposures to noxious agents will be included. The CVD incidence and mortality will be examined in a number of specified industries and differences investigated in relation to the foregoing. Women will also be contrasted as to housewives only vs. those working outside the home with interrupted or continuous work history. The contribution of work variables will be examined, taking into account established risk factors such as blood lipids, blood pressure, blood glucose, cigarette smoking, and relative weight. Mutivariate analysis will be carried out to assess the net and joint effect of features of work situation on cardiovascular disease incidence. The proposed study is unique in that it allows a prospective evaluation of both CVD morbidity and mortality in a community-based sample in which known CVD risk factors and work history were longitudinally assessed.